


The Anarchist and the Bounty Hunter

by DarthStorm



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm
Summary: The events referenced in this quick and dirty li'll piece can be found over in my other piece Legacy. That one is a monster, so it's def not required to have read it before you read this one.  But in my own li'll head cannon, through circumstances my Bounty Hunter has Kaliyo come work for him. This is the result of that partnership.





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the cockpit of Mom's ship. We'd offered it to Pierce but he'd refused it. Said it should be retired or honored or something. He'd loved mom, in his own way. I'd never noticed before but I did when I watched him stare into her quarters like he couldn't believe she wasn’t in there; sitting at her desk, plotting some grand scheme. 

For now the sleek black and grey interceptor was next to Aunt Reide’s inside the largest hanger on the Void Wolf. I glanced out the window, looking over at the Obsidian. I still couldn't believe they were gone sometimes. I still couldn't believe Mako was gone either and it had been over a year. 

Since they'd all seen fit to leave me so close to each other I'd picked one day to mourn their deaths. I sunk down into the cockpit where my mom use to sit and refilled my glass. I had a new name on the black list. Second this year. Later I'd go find the unlucky sob and kill him. It wouldn't be an easy kill and I didn't intend to sneak up behind him. A worthy opponent that would fail. A death in all their honors. 

"She saved my life once."

I'd been so into my private party I hadn't heard Kaliyo come aboard. My gaze jerked towards the interruption, though I immediately relaxed once I saw her usual arrogant posture. "Mom?"

"Yeah. I was young, dumb, and too quick to the pull trigger."

Amusement drifted faintly across my face. "You? Trigger happy? No."

"Yeah, yeah. I show plenty of restraint now, Bounty Hunter. Then, not so much. Started a fight in a cantina I couldn't finish. She'd been there and finished it for me. Didn't say a word when it was over, just gave me a level look that spoke volumes, a nod, and left. We both knew I owed her one."

Stories about mom were by turns hurtful and comforting. I filled up another glass. "That why you’re here now Kaliyo? You settling that score?"

"No, that's why I joined Tana's crew."

"Gotcha." I stuck the cap back on the bottle and tossed it to her.

"You never talk about your father." 

I didn’t say anything at first, was too busy drinking the liquor out of my glass and mulling over that statement. I leaned my head back against the headrest when I was done wetting my lips. "You know in a really fucked up way, Xerrin killed both my parents." I shook my head at the irony of that. "Some days I wish to frak we had just left Voss alone. Other days I wish we still had the eradicators."

"Sometimes you win Bounty Hunter..."

"I know. Sometimes you just loose." I pressed the glass against my forehead. Kaliyo took a healthy swig from the bottle I'd just tossed her. "Dad loved speeders. Really fast ones."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I remember, mom got him this sleek li'll double engined one and he never rode anything else. Keep souping it up though to make it faster." More memories floated into my mind and I felt a little grin pulling at my mouth. "I remember... we were at home once, all of us. Aunt Reide was out back with Tana, showing her how to use a sniper rifle. She'd brought Andro with her, and he was teaching Van something about weak points in a Sith armor to a blaster, serious stuff going on. Mom and Dad were in the living room with me. I was reading, and then out of no where, mom looks over at Dad and goes, 'look outside'. He's all curious now, so he gets up, goes outside and there it is. Like it came out of nowhere, all bright and shiny and shit." 

I heard myself chuckle, remembering the look Elliah’s face. "Dad got this look on his face, like he's one of us, on our birthdays, you know. And he grabs mom and gives her this big kiss, then he jumps on the bike. Checking it out. Talking excitedly. And I don't remember what he said to her, it was like a bad pick up line or something, but she laughed. She didn't do that alot. Even for us, when she came back as a Sith. But every now and then, dad could get these just amazing laughs out of her. So she jumped on the back, and they rode out. Like two teenagers."

"That's stupidly cute, hunter."

I smirked and drank more. "For small pockets of time, we were just so... happy. They weren't Jedi and Sith when they were home. They were mom and dad, and they had these unique personalities. Why the frak does it matter? They proved it didn't."  
"Looks like I stepped into the pity party."

I snorted. So yeah maybe it was. I held out my hand towards her. "If you're not going to drink it pass it."

"Don't you have a hunt tonight?"

"I don't need to be handled, Kaliyo."

"Ships all gassed up. Ready to fly."

My eyes narrowed. "You were on my ship?"

"Turned the droid on. Had him clean it up a bit."

My jaw hardened. Before I could say what had gotten me so rilled she goes - 

"I gave him standing orders not to touch your room Hunter. ou gotta do that."

"Frak off."

It was at that point, things escalated really quickly. She smashed the bottle on the wall, came right at me with the jagged edges pointed at my throat. "Years all you get, Lancoro so listen up. I lost a man I didn't love. Oh, I loved him, but he never knew I loved him. Get it? And then a setup went south and he gets murdered by my anarchist mentor. Gone. That was my fault. You, your the freakin victim of circumstance. Not only that, but you got memories. The good ones where she knew you loved her. You know what she looks like when she's sitting in that knowledge." Kaliyo sighed, throwing the bottle on the floor. "That's the only regret I got. I know what he looked like loving me. I don't know what it would have done to his eyes to know I loved him. Guess everybody gets bothered by ghosts." 

She walked out.

I can’t say I wasn’t a bit shocked by that revelation. Kaliyo kept everybody at arms length me included and I didn’t know a lot about her personal life. Her story though, what had happened that sucked. Made me understand her a bit more. Still I didn’t get up right away I merely sat there, letting it all sink in. After a time, I finally pulled myself out of the seat and, cleaned up the mess. Turned off the light and climbed off mom's ship. I stood back, looking at the pair of them - Aunt Redie’s and mom’s sitting side by side.

Then I went to a different hanger.

The lights were still on, proof that Kaliyo had indeed been there. I felt a rush of irrational anger again. A warning that Kaliyo was right; I needed to handle my shit. 

I hadn't been on the Mantis since the funerals. I walked up the metal stairs, and stopped in the doorway to my quarters. Our quarters, Mako’s and mine. A makeshift kind of home.

_I'd never admit she was wearing me out. But I didn't stir at all when she slipped out of bed. I did notice moments later; popping open my eye I watched her slide on my shirt._

_"Come back."_

_She looked over her shoulder at me. Her short hair was disheveled, this adorable and sexy smile on her face. "I'll be right back."_

_"Come back now."_

_She laughed. "I'll be right back."_

_I grumbled, grabbed her pillow, and snuggled it. I don't know how long she'd been gone for because I'd fallen asleep. I only know I came awake again when I felt my arm being lifted. A moment later her soft, tiny frame scooted back against me. I pulled her closer.._

_She made the hottest little sound of contentment. "I wanna do this once a year no matter where we live."_

_"Have hot sex, snuggle, rinse repeat?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I plan on donig this a lot more than once a year babe."_

_She giggled. "No, big guy. Come here, to this ship. Right here. Spend the whole day… in bed."_

_"You talking dirty to me, Mrs. Daklan?"_

_"Well if you asked me really nicely."_

_I was instantly awake. I nuzzled my lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you."_

_I could feel the effect my words had on her, it rippled through her body, almost the way she did when I -_

_Mako had my hand was moving it... oh. So wet. Already. "You do that to me. Every time you say it. I can't help it..."_

_She tilted her head back and found my mouth. I got to catch her moan when I put my fingers to good use._

I pinched the bridge of my nose like I could fight off the memory with that gesture. Walking over to the bed, I laid down. Reached for her pillow and brought it towards me. It still smelled like her. So very, very faintly but it was there, just out of reach. I didn't realize I'd started crying until I heard the rise of it, muffled into the pillow I was now clutching, my shoulders shaking. 

I'm not proud of it, but it went on for too long. Mom's first lesson had been that you couldn't control what you ignored, what you didn't know. I had ignored all this pain for a year. Now I was being swallowed by it.

I missed my target that night. But I got him the next day. I spent the third back on my ship, boxing things up. Bringing back pictures, and little keep sakes. Not just Mako's stuff, mine too. 

Kaliyo come to see me on the fourth day, saw that I was ready to start healing in earnest and we got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_The VoidHound - 1 Year Later_

I was standing on the walkway above the Cantina. I liked having these kinds of vantage points in the spots I owned, where I could keep my eye on things. Kaliyo had joined me - she frequently did. We'd had a lot of long talks up here. Foreplay maybe.  
She and I… just happened. Real slow too, just a natural progression of things, I guess. Two years now, and I still missed the frak out of Mako but... she was gone and Kaliyo was right in front of me.

This time when she came up next to me, she kissed the corner of my mouth gently. Took me by the hand. The coy motion of her head told me her intent as readily as the smoky look in her eyes. But, instead of taking her downstairs I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against me. She didn't say anything, just kept watching me. The first brush of my lips was light. Caressing. The next kiss was slow, but I gave her more of my mouth, sampling hers. There was a lot of that before I added my tongue. She moaned and I felt her fingers against the back of my head. Just holding me for now. When I twined my arms around her, her grip tightened like she couldn't help herself. She rose up on tip toe, harder into my mouth. Passionate. So fucking passionate. It was even hot in the moments we stopped to catch our breath. Once I bent my head, kissed her throat. She trembled, then snatched my mouth back to hers.

We didn’t sleep together that night. No, we hadn't fucked that night. I don't know when we finally decided to end our make out session but when we did, she went her way and I went mine. We always did that. We'd kept the random (and it was really random, on one minute, off the next) intimate part of our relationship under wraps for a lot of reasons we both agreed with. But usually at some point we'd find a way past the suspicious eyes. I was sleeping when I felt her crawl into bed next to me. She draped herself across me like I was the king size mattress. We just touched. Sleepy, lazy, intimate touches before we fell asleep. It just... wasn't like us. 

Two days after that - I was sitting in my office on the Void Wolf ignoring all the work spread out over my desk and thinking back to that night on the catwalk. 

My holo comm beeped, pulling me out of the memory. I rubbed my eyes, and answered it. Nothing important, just Andro calling to check in. I liked him. Pretty much a class act. Maybe it was because I recognized in his eyes the despair I felt sometimes realizing I was living in a world without Mako. That still hurt. But I could breathe. And then there was... Kaliyo. Who I need to stop thinking about. I had a job to plan. 

I uncoiled from my chair and walked over to my bar. Decanter was empty. I bent down opening cabinets and saw my favorite bottle was just about empty too. I rolled my eyes.

"Kaliyo," I named the culprit shaking my head. I tossed out the ass end and walked out of my office, down the long corridors of the Void Hound, which was a better version of Port Nowhere and named by Aunt Reide, to the cantina.

The cantina was loud. As I walked in I saw Kaliyo at the bar. She was alone, nursing a drink, smoking, enjoying her after work time. Loud rooms and rowdy people that's how she liked to end her day. 

I noticed as I approached that there was a big Devaronian a spot away from her. He was eyeballing her like most men did. I stood stock still as I watched the him walk over to her. She tipped her head up to listen to him. Laughed at whatever he said. He put his hand on the small of her back, where I liked to put my hand and I was pissed. I don't know why I was suddenly jealous. Not only was he touching her, he was touching her in my fraking spot. I wanted to yank his tongue out, wrap it around his neck and choke him to death. 

It lasted about three seconds, and then I watched her wiggle, shaking his touch loose. She ashed her cigarette, gave the guy a look that let me know she'd just dropped him - and hard. They guy looked offended, gave her the finger and then walked away. Kaliyo simply went back to her drink. 

I might have continued standing there watching her but I was out in the open. In one of my clubs. Any one of my guys could notice me eye-stalking her. The shit would start. We weren't public. Just better that way. I walked over to the bar, landing on the opposite side of her. 

I pressed my side into the bars edge, because that's how I always stood, not because it allowed me to face her. "Gimmie another of my bottles Jimmy? Should be right in the back, top shelf," I said to the Twi’lek bartender.

Kaliyo didn't look at me, but that didn't mean I couldn't see the smile on her face. "Should have lobbed his hand off."

"Who?"

"You know who." She looked up at me. "That's your spot."

I knew she liked my hand there too, otherwise she wouldn't have allowed it. I just hadn't known she'd liked it enough too... I kept my facial expression level. Arched my brow in that amused, cocky way. "That wouldn't have been very subtle."

"You could have thought of something," Kaliyo reached out, taking my fingers in hers. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She drew me closer, reached behind her and put my hand against her skin. 

I held her gaze moving my palm until it fitted against the small of her back. She shouldn't have done that. Unless she didn't give a damn who saw anymore. It would be stupid of us to make public something we weren't going to take seriously. The working relationship was too perfect. If we fucked it up over some petty relationship whatever...

She'd turned her body slightly towards me. She hadn't stopped looking at me either. Waiting. Giving me the choice. I leaned into her, brushed my cheek against hers. Lingered. I put my mouth next to her ear, and said in my most gangster voice, "Can I buy you a drink, doll?"

She laughed and shoved me backwards. "Shove off. And take that mess of a line with you."

A faint grin threatened. Jimmy put my bottle on the bar. I thanked him briefly taking my eyes off hers to collect it. When I stepped back into her, I bent my head and kissed her.

She responded like we were alone, touching my jaw. But we weren't alone and for some reason that was a little bit of a turn on. I got closer, my mouth got harder. She made a rough little wanting noise, grabbed my face and twined her opposite arm around my neck, securing me against her. We weren't hiding shit with that display. That didn't prompt me to stop doing it though. She didn't stop either. 

Slowly we broke apart. In that moment I didn't care who had seen us. She didn't look like she did either. That meant it meant something. I was back in one of those. It felt... nice. And that made it a little... uncomfortable too. 

"See you later Kaliyo." I winked at her, then walked away. 

"Only if you're lucky, Bounty Hunter."

I often fell asleep on the couch in my office. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when the sound of my door opening brought me awake my hand instinctively moving towards my blaster. My fingers had touched the handle when I realized it was Kaliyo. I relaxed immediately. In fact, I closed my eyes again.

"You know that Twi'lek Smuggler - new one, Lana whatever?"

I said nothing at first thinking. "Seen her a few times. What about her?"

"She's got a crush on you. I punched her in the mouth. Might have made things intense really quick."

I opened my eyes this time. Kaliyo was sitting on the coffee table, looking at me with her unreadable face. 

Kaliyo had decked some chic. Because they had a crush on me. Kaliyo. "Since when are you jealous?"

"Since you kissed me like that in the cantina. That one's mine. That means your mine." She was suddenly in my lap. She'd put herself there, straddling me. She didn't even give me a chance to touch her, she grabbed my wrists and put my hands where she wanted them. "At least until I get tired of it. Do it again."

She didn't wait - she kissed me, like she'd been craving it all night. I snaked my arm up her back, pulling her close to me. She whispered against my mouth, "I wanted to run in here after you left. Pissed me off. Kept feeling your mouth... started thinking about it everywhere..." 

I gave her plenty of what she was asking me for.

* * *

_Days Later…_  
I had just walked into my quarters on the second floor of Void Hound. Recently I had started to share them more and more with Kaliyo. So, naturally I wasn’t surprised to see her there. But, what was currently pissing me off and well… frakking hurt was the fact that there was a shirtless guy in my living room. 

There had been some shouting, all by me. The poor guy looked scared shitless. Apparently Kaliyo hadn’t told him she was spoken for. And now she’d just told me in the most calm tone…

"That's why you brought him here, to see if I cared?" I stared at her incredulously.

"Worked for me before. Why ruin a good scenario."

I felt like my head would explode. "So you've done this before. Brought some guy into your whatever's space to see if they're jealous so you know that they care?"

"Pretty much. I never said I was easy Bounty Hunter."

I was furious. "Oh no you are easy. Because that's the easy way right? Maybe I'm upset Kaliyo not because I'm jealous and I care, maybe I'm upset with myself. That I might have thought for five fraking seconds you might mean anything to me. You don't. I said stay Giddeon!"

The poor guy had been trying to inch around us, maybe hope we didn’t notice. When I barked that at him he froze. 

"I told you to get lost!" Kaliyo shouted at him and now Giddeon had no idea what the frak to do, his eyes darting between us. 

"You know what your problem is Kaliyo?” I brought my attention back to her. “It's not that you don't know how to love people. You choose not to. Practice on him. I'm a little more evolved than that." I backed up, turned around and walked away. I needed to go, before I took out my anger at Kaliyo on the bare chested li'l punk who'd gotten sucked in by her. 

"You can't change me, Hunter."

"Not trying. You be you, Kaliyo I don't give a frak." I kept walking.

"Why can't you just accept that this is the way I am?"

"Accepted. You can stop following me."

"C'mon he was just a some guy in a bar..."

I finally stopped walking, and whirled around snapping my gaze to hers. "Enough. I get it. Here's what you keep missing. This is me, Kaliyo. This is who I am. Codes are big with me. So is loyalty, and basic communication skills. You lack all three. So we can be partners, but we won't ever be anything more. I'm cool with it. Better off this way."

Kaliyo frowned. "Fine. Whatever."

I didn't say another word, I resumed walking. I didn't stop until I'd reached my office. I slammed the door shut, and stood there, taking a few moments to catch my breath and reign in my temper.

The door behind me opened. I turned, ready to let whoever the frak had come in without knocking have it, when suddenly Kaliyo jumped on me. Her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, her mouth on mine. 

Okay, so, I might have fell victim to her hot little mouth for a few moments. Then my self control came back and I yanked my mouth away, and set about attempting to untangle her from around me. "Do I look like some punk you can just play like that?"

"I didn't touch him." She wasn't letting go. Her mouth was on my cheek, my neck, doing hot, wicked things with her teeth and tongue that made me really glad I had iron clad self control.

"What about I don't care didn't you-"

"But I care. About you. A lot. Don't like it." She found my mouth again. I was too stunned by her revelation to kiss her back.

"What?" I mumbled into her mouth.

"Don't make me say it, twice."

"Hey woman up or-"

She had my mouth again. This kiss was different though. It's hard to describe an emotional kiss. There's passion but a whole lot of something else inside of it. Had she just shoved her tongue down my throat, I might have resisted. Kaliyo wanting me, and caring about me, made me crazy.

I locked an arm around her and tossed us both onto the couch. Lusty passion took over then. I got her shirt off first, palmed her breast and pinched her nipple and she cried out into my neck, shoving her hips against mine. She got my shirt off, bit my neck, lathed the offended skin with her tongue while dragging her fingertips down my sides and I couldn't get inside her fast enough. 

We were so loud I'm a little surprised nobody walked in to see what the hell was going on. The hallways weren't exactly empty this early in the evening. We were on the floor when it was over and I'm not sure how we got there, just that I was lying on my back and she was on hers next to me, and we were sweating, and panting, and that li'll romped ranked right up there in my top five hottest fucks.

Kaliyo was the first to move, and she shocked the hell out of me again when she curled into my side.

"He was shirtless because I'd told him to strip. Was just having a li'll fun. Didn't know what I wanted to do with him yet, or even if I wanted to do anything with him. I didn't touch him."

"Kaliyo-"

She pressed her fingers against my lips. "Don't say anything, Bounty Hunter. You said plenty. I don't have a lot of codes or honor or loyalty when it comes to personal relationships. But I'll find a little bit of each for you."

I didn't say anything, just looked down at her for a long moment. She didn't look away, but held my gave evenly. I framed her cheek in my big hand, felt a little tremble roll through her. 

"Good enough for me."

She smiled. "Good. Now let's go do this again. In your bed this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! If I write anything else for these two it'll be like a throw away adventure to give an excuse for something smutty, hehe.


End file.
